<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Injury by CaptainTardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114563">Injury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis'>CaptainTardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Series [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't take this serious, Gen, Injury, Rating for Language, becuase it's yata, i don't even know why this happened but it did, some blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After he hauled his wounded friend up and back to the bar. Where he had hopped Kusanagi-san was at. But apparently their luck was shit that day and the other man was gone somewhere.</p>
<p>But his keys weren't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akiyama Himori &amp; Fushimi Saruhiko, Awashima Seri &amp; Kusanagi Izumo, Fushimi Saruhiko &amp; Yata Misaki, Kamamoto Rikio &amp; Yata Misaki, Kusanagi Izumo &amp; Yata Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Series [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!</p>
<p>From: KBug! We have Injury!</p>
<p>Also this took me so long to post and I'm sorry! I forgot cause I've been taking on extra shifts at work and about dying from them honestly... also I could have swore I posted it and well obviously I did not soooo I'm Sorry!</p>
<p>Also! I'm not sure if you guys actually read who these prompts come from but we no longer will be having prompts, outside of the ones I already have written/ planned out, from SJ. Long story.</p>
<p>Anyways this came about more from a random thought of what if Yata can drive? and then you know the thinking of why he doesn't and then the why he would be practically forced to and when I asked for I from KBug it just kind fell together...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Fuck. Fuck.</em> Kusanagi wasn't at the bar like he had hoped the other would be. <br/> <br/>"Yata-san…"<br/> <br/><em>Fuck!</em> Yata looked at Kamamoto worriedly as he was <em><strong>still</strong> </em>fucking bleeding from deep gashes into his sides. Yata was supporting him in standing and had practically carried the big guy after they were ambushed by a few strains. And while the vanguard had easily taken care of the strains after Kamamoto had fallen he had lost his head and nearly killed them only stopping when he heard his friend call out to him in pain to stop. Yata had snarled and took a photo of the strains laying on the ground and sent a quick text to Saruhiko with the location telling him to come take of them before he killed them for what they had done to Kamamoto. After he hauled his wounded friend up and back to the bar. Where he had hopped Kusanagi-san was at. But apparently their luck was shit that day and the other man was gone somewhere.<br/> <br/>But his keys weren't. <br/> <br/>Yata eyed the keys handing on the hook where they always did.<br/> <br/>Kamamoto needed the ER and he needed it NOW. Yata can’t call for an ambulance, not that he thinks they would get there quick enough for them because they never drive like they should anyways, but because one of those fuckers had power to knock out their PDAs. He was lucky to get off the text to Saruhiko before it went on the frits… Then he made sure the fucker was completely out. And he can’t get to the ER by carrying Kamamoto the entire time and use his skateboard at the same time… Even he has limits to his strength. And Kamamoto’s bike was out of the question it would be too much strain on his wounds and Yata doesn’t even know how to drive the damn motorcycle… <br/> <br/>What he DOES know is…<br/> <br/>“Che… can’t be helped.” He says half to himself as he pulls Kamamoto behind him grabbing the keys from the hook as they passed. “Just hang in there okay? I’ll get you to the hospital and call Kusanagi-san from there.” He said to his friend. <em>And pray he doesn’t kill me for taking the van…</em><br/> <br/>“Ya-Yata-san can y-you even drive?” <br/> <br/>“Che you concentrate on not bleeding all over Kusanagi-san’s seats okay? I’d rather not have to clean up after your messy ass!” Yata growled out in false irritation as he made sure Kamamoto was situated in the back of the van where hopefully he wouldn’t be jostled too much as they moved along the road. <br/> <br/>“But Yata-San…”<br/> <br/>“I said shut it!” Yata snapped back and got into the driver seat of the van. He clicked his tongue as he had to move the seat almost all the way completely forward to reach the pedals. He fixed the mirrors how he remembered they needed to be the gentle voice of his stepfather in his ears. It didn’t take him much longer before he deemed it alright enough before he started the van quickly. <br/> <br/>At the roar of the engine Yata felt anxiety crawl up in his throat from his chest and gulped slightly with his throat tightening and his hand quickly following suit in gripping the steering wheel tightly. He glances back at Kamamoto worriedly seeing the other looking more dazed from blood loss and he quietly cursed shaking his head. <em>Focus. You can do this! You are Yatagarasu!</em> He thinks to himself and steals his nerves enough to take the vehicle out of park and pull out of the parking spot and from there the parking lot. <br/> <br/>Before he knows it he already on the highway weaving between other cars like he weaves between people on his board and going much faster than the speed limit allows towards the closest hospital. He glances back at Kamamoto calls his name sighing when he gets a grunt in answer before his head his jerking to look at the rearview mirror at the sound of sirens behind him. "Shit!" He curses and looks around. "Fuck we don't have time for this!" He yells and hears Kamamoto shift in the back and curses again throwing the hazard lights on the van after looking for the button for a second. "Fucking Blues…" he growls finally looking back at the police vehicle noticing it was one from Scepter 4 and not a normal police vehicle. <br/> <br/>His watch starts going off and Yata jerks again with a thought of <em>'The fuck?! You weren't working earlier!'.</em> He barley takes his eyes off the road in front of him to weave around another set of cars before he reaches over with his right hand to quickly accept the call. "WHAT?!"<br/> <br/>"What the Hell are you doing Misaki?!"<br/> <br/>"Saru?" <br/> <br/>"Who the fuck else you idiot? What the hell are you doing driving Kusanagi-san's van?" Saruhiko's voice coming out clearly in the van from his watch and Yata is still processing that the other actually called him.<br/> <br/>"Those strains. They attacked us and Kamamoto was hurt real bad and he has lost a lot of blood! And one of those bastards had knocked out our PDAs which apparently work now but that's not the point." He yells back weaving around another car that was going to slow for his task. "Fucking move damn it!" he growls and throws another look behind him seeing Kamamoto was officially out, but hi<em>s breaths seemed to be a normal rate. That is good right? Well not good good….</em> "Look whoever is driving needs to get their ass in front of me so these ass hats move! Kamamoto is hurt bad and he can't wait any longer!" <br/> <br/>Yata hears Saruhiko click his tongue and speak to whoever was with him before he saw the Scepter 4 vehicle swerve over and speed around him. "Follow behind us Misaki and try to keep up. Akiyama can drive a bit fast sometimes."<br/> <br/>"And when you decide to drive, the car never sees the speed limit, Fushimi-san. Don't let him fool you Yata-san our third in command drives faster than everyone else in our squad besides Doumyouji-kun." <br/> <br/>"Tch. Doumyouji is a terror on the road. Who lets him drive?"<br/> <br/>"You, Sir."<br/> <br/>Yata only half pays attention to the conversation as he speeds up to keep close to the Scepter 4 vehicle, but he does crack a slight smile at how the two on the other side of the phone speak to one another. With the Scepter 4 van's sirens and lights going they got to the hospital in no time and Yata was grateful for that. <br/> <br/>"The Lieutenant is bringing Kusanagi-san here with her." Saruhiko said to Yata as he walked up to him after Kamamoto was taken back to be taken care of. Akiyama was off to the side on his PDA with, who Yata is assuming, the Second in Command herself.<br/> <br/>"Shit! I forgot all about calling Kusanagi-san about the van! Man he's going to be so mad…" Yata said groaning softly and rubbed at the back of his neck.<em> I’m gonna die…</em><br/> <br/>Saruhiko rolled his eyes at him. "I doubt it. You were doing what you thought best. And looking at the fatty it was the best for you to drive him here instead of waiting for an ambulance." Saruhiko turned more to him at that. "Speaking of we'll need to get your statement at some point but before that mind telling me since when can <strong><em>you </em><em><strong>d</strong>rive</em></strong>?"<br/> <br/>The red head gulped slightly and ran a hand through his hair at the back of his head his beanie skewing slightly from the movement. "Ummm… Well you see…. Since middle school." He watched his best friends face as confusion set in. "My step-dad taught me after giving me that bike… I'm sorry I never told you… I don’t like to drive though… It scares me honestly. That is why I got and use my skateboard." <br/> <br/>Saruhiko was quiet for a while letting the information sink and watched how Yata fidgeted in his spot. "Probably for the best anyhow. You are too reckless on that thing and if what I saw was anything to go by having you behind the wheel would be terrifying. I bet fatso is glad to have been out the entire time."<br/> <br/>Yata let out a sigh he hadn't realized he had been hold in after telling Saruhiko that he had kept that secret from him and chuckled nodding along. "You're right. But I didn't do too bad! There isn't a single dent or scratch on the van, and I used all my signals like I was supposed to! …. I just sped a little." Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay a lot." Yata corrected. <br/> <br/>"Yata-chan!" <br/> <br/>The red head looked towards the voice and saw Kusanagi and the Blue's second in command coming towards them. "Explain." Is all the older blond had said once they reached him and Saruhiko. Yata launched into the recount of what happened only interrupted a few times by Saruhiko to elaborate on each of the strain’s powers taking the time to get Yata's statement while he could with words of 'Some of us are <em>still</em> working Misaki."<br/> <br/>After Kusanagi excused himself to get an update on Kamamoto since he was set as the emergency contact for the other and most of the clan. But before he left he stopped and looked back at Yata. "And when I get back we are going to talk about you driving without a license young man."<br/> <br/>Yata gulped softly even though he knew the other wasn't mad it was an instant reaction and he nodded quickly. "Yes Sir!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr!<br/><a>CaptainTardis</a><br/>Or Twitter!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_">CaptainTardis</a><br/>We can talk K together! <br/>You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom!</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)<br/>And! As usual with all of my works I have no beta and it is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!</p>
<p>Please and thank you!</p>
<p>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>